<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teachers by PersianGayVodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260661">Teachers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka'>PersianGayVodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, farsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>نویسنده: ومپایر</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>نویسنده: ومپایر</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>-Louis Bottom</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"بدویین بچه ها! سریع تر!"</p><p>لویی در حالی که نفس نفس می زد به همراه بچه ها دور زمین بستکتبال می دوید. قطره های عرق از کنار شقیقه هاش به پایین سر می خورد و تمام گردنش رو خیس کرده بود.</p><p>یکی از دانش آموز های آخر ردیف، که تا جایی که لویی به یاد داشت، اسمش کلوم بود، دست از دویدن کشید و در حالی که دست هاش رو روی زانوهاش گذاشته بود و به سختی نفس می کشید گفت:</p><p>"آقا تاملینسون، خواهش می کنم! زنگ تفریح ده دقیقه است که خورده."</p><p>لویی آدمی نبود که از اذییت کردن بچه ها خوشش بیاد ولی وقتی پای بحث تلافی کردن تمام اون سال هایی که به خاطر اون استایلز عوضی بعد از ظهر هاش رو هم تو مدرسه می گذروند باشه، می تونست بیشتر از این هم بچه ها رو خیس از عرق کنه.</p><p>سوت سفید رنگی که از گردنش آویزون بود رو بین لب هاش گرفت و محکم فوت کرد. پشت سر کلوم ایستاد و با دستش پشت پسر رو هل داد و تقریبا داد زد:"بدو پسر! بهونه نیار وگرنه ده دور دیگه اضافه می کنم!"</p><p>سپس در حالی که حواسش به این بود که بچه ها دویدن رو نپیچونن و باشگاه رو ترک نکنن، به سمت گوشه ی سالن رفت و با حرکات کششی بدنش رو سرد کرد.</p><p>تظاهر می کرد که حواسش به بچه ها نیست ولی کاملا متوجه ی حرف هایی که آروم می زدن و زیر لب غرغر می کردن می شد.</p><p>و از جمله، صدای زیر پاتریشیا که رو به جزمین می گفت:</p><p>"خوبه حالا خودش تا همین پنج-شیش سال پیش اینجا دانش آموز بوده! الان زنگ بعد استایلز دوباره غر زدن های همیشگیش رو شروع می کنه و نصف کلاس فقط به خاطر چرت و پرت گفتن هاش پوچ می شه."</p><p>لویی سرش رو پایین انداخته بود و واقعا نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا پوزخند نزنه.</p><p>بالاخره هر چی باشه لویی بعد از سه سال دانش آموز هری استایلز بودن و دو سال هم همکار بودن با اون مرد عبوس و بداخلاق، خوب می دونست هیچی نمی تونه بیشتر از دانش آموزایی که بعد از زنگ ورزش سر کلاسش می شینن، خیس از عرق ان و بوی گربه مرده می دن، استایلز رو دیوونه کنه.</p><p>به هر حال، لویی یه جوری باید انتقام تمام اون نمره های Fئی که استایلز عوضی بهش می داد رو بگیره.</p><p>صدای زنگ مدرسه به گوش رسید و این نشون دهنده ی این بود که ساعت تفریح بچه ها به پایان رسیده و ازشون انتظار میره الان در کلاس بعدی حضور داشته باشن.</p><p>لبخند لویی روی چهره اش پر رنگ تر شد و بعد از اینکه سوت بلندی زد، با صدای بلند گفت:</p><p>"فقط یک دور دیگه بدوین، بعدش می تونین سرد کنین."</p><p>و با اینکه می دونست دانش آموزای بدبخت وقت دوش گرفتن ندارن ادامه داد:</p><p>"و بعدش دوش بگیرین تا سر کلاس بعدیتون بوی جسد ندین!"</p><p>با اخم کم رنگی که روی صورتش بود نگاه گذرایی به بچه ها انداخت، قلنج گردنش رو شکست و در حالی که با قدم های بلند به سمت رختکن مخصوص معلم ها می رفت، یک بار دیگه داد زد:</p><p>"اگر بفهمم حتی یک نفرتون دور آخر رو پیچونده، پنج نمره از نمره کلاسی همه اتون کم می کنم!"</p><p>حالا می فهمید وقتی چن سال پیش معلم ها با نمره تهدیدش می کردن، چقدر بهشون حال می ده...</p><p>لویی وارد رختکن شد و تو ذهنش قیافه ی استایلز وقتی وارد کلاس می شه از شدت بوی عرق از حال می ره رو تصور کرد. بی صدا خندید و با آرامش لباس هاش رو دونه دونه در آورد تا دوش بگیره.</p><p>و اما در اون طرف ساختمون مدرسه، جایی که کمتر از سی متر با رختکن لویی فاصله داشت، هری استایلز، معلمی که بیش از ده سال از عمرش رو صرف تدریس در این مدرسه کرده بود، با پشت دست راستش سه بار به در کلاس ضربه زد و پیش از اینکه ثانیه ای صبر کنه، در رو باز کرد و با قدم های بلندش وارد کلاس شد.</p><p>کت شلوار تمیز و اتو کشیده اش شق و رق تو تنش دیده می شد و اخم روی چهره اش مثل همیشه پر رنگ بود. هرج و مرج بچه ها بلافاصله پس از اینکه متوجه ی ورود استایلز به داخل کلاس شدن قطع شد و سکوت آزار دهنده ای فضای کلاس رو در بر گرفت. </p><p>هری استایلز بدون اینکه نگاهی به بچه ها بیاندازه دستمال پارچه ای سفید رنگی رو از جیب کتش بیرون آورد و پس از اینکه لایه ی نازک خاک روی میز رو با دستمال پاک کرد، کیفش رو روی میز چوبی گذاشت.</p><p>بوی افتضاحی که فضای کلاس رو در بر گرفته بود نفس کشیدن رو براش سخت می کرد و فقط یک تلنگر کوچیک کافی بود تا تمام محتویات معده اش رو بالا بیاره.</p><p>صورت در هم رفته اش رو بالا گرفت و با اخم به دانش آموزا نگاه کردن. اکثرا از خستگی سرشون روی میز بود. چهره اشون خسته تر از کارگرهای ساختمون به نظر می رسید و موهای همه اشون آشفته و نامرتب بود.</p><p>هری دستمال جدیدی از توی جیبش بیرون آورد و با دست چپش اون رو جلوی بینیش نگه داشت تا شاید بوی افتضاحی که در کلاس حاکم بود، کمتر به مشامش برسه. دست راستش رو بالا آورد و در حالی که سرش رو برای یکی از دانش آموزای کنار دیوار -که هیچ ایده ای نداشت اسمش چیه- تکون می داد، اشاره کرد تا پنجره رو باز کنه.</p><p>جسیکا، با خستگی از روی صندلی پا شد و پس از اینکه موهای قرمز و در هم ریخته ی بلندش رو از روی صورتش کنار بزنه، پنجره رو باز کرد.</p><p>هری دستمال رو بیشتر به دماغش فشار داد و سعی می کرد با هر نفسش، هوای کمتری رو در ریه هاش جا بده.</p><p>درس دادن در این کلاس، توهین محض به شعور معلم بود. کاش مدیر می فهمید باید بیشتر از این ها به بهترین معلم این مدرسه، کسی که از یکی از معروف ترین دانشگاه های جهان مدرک دکتراش رو گرفته بود و چندین جلد کتاب تفسیر تاریخ جنگ جهانی اول نوشته بود، احترام بذاره.</p><p>این حجم از بی احترامی واقعا احساس عصبانیت هری رو بیدار کرده بود... مرد کلافه و عصبی دستمال سفید رو از جلوی بینیش برداشت. بوی متعفن کلاس بیشتر از قبل وارد بینیش شد. چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و سعی کرد صداش اون قدری بالا نره که کلاس کناری متوجه بشه:</p><p>"رعایت کردن نظافت شخصی، یکی از بدیهی ترین کار هاییه که یک شخص باید انجام بده. شما هجده سالتونه و حتی نمی تونین مرتب و تمیز سر کلاس حاضر بشین."</p><p>هیچکس جرئت حرف زدن نداشت. هری از شدت عصبانیت قرمز شده بود و با هر کلمه ای که به زبون می آورد صداش بالا تر می رفت.</p><p>"می خوام بدونم تو خونه هاتون هم همین قدر کثیف و نامرتبین؟ وقتی سر میز شام با خانواده هاتون می شینید هم بو می دین؟ وقتی مهمونی می رین چطور؟"</p><p>درس دادن در چنین فضایی به معنای واقعی غیر ممکن بود.</p><p>دیگه خستگی توی قیافه و چشم های بچه ها دیده نمی شد. همه، با استرس و نگرانی به آقای استایلز زل زده بودن و حتی جرئت پاسخ دادن به سوال های مرد رو نداشتن.</p><p>هری دستش رو محکم روی میز ردیف اول کوبید و داد زد:</p><p>"هر هفته وضعیت کلاس همینه! هیچ کدومتون نه گوش می کنین و نه حواستون به کلاس هست. از شدت خستگی دارین وا می رین! تازه اگر از بوی گندتون صرف نظر کنیم!"</p><p>هری با عصبانیت روی یک پاش چرخید و شروع به راه رفتن در طول کلاس کرد. با هر قدم عصبی تر می شد و بیشتر دوست داشت تک تک این نوجوون های احمق و کثیف رو به قتل برسونه.</p><p>دلش می خواست دونه به دونه اشون رو توی کوره های آدم سوزی بندازه تا بفهمن اگه عین یک انسان تکامل یافته و متشخص حموم نکنن و دوش نگیرن، هیچ فرقی با آشغال هایی که تو زباله سوز ها می سوزن ندارن.</p><p>"حرفی ندارین؟ نمی خواین این رفتار زشت و بوی متعفنتون رو توجیه کنین؟ دوش های توی رختکن ورزشگاه واسه من ساخته شده؟"</p><p>کلوم دستش رو بالا برد و پیش از اینکه هری اجازه ی حرف زدن رو بهش بده با صدای لرزون گفت:</p><p>"آقای تاملینسون کل زنگ تفریح رو بهمون تمرین داده بودن. اگه می رفتیم دوش می گرفتیم، کلاس تاریخ با تاخیر شروع می شد." </p><p>تاملینسون، تاملینسون، تاملینسون!</p><p>منشا تمام مشکلات هری توی این مدرسه فقط و فقط بر می گشت به یک شخص.</p><p>لویی ویلیام تاملینسون لعنتی!</p><p>از همون روز اولی که شونزده سالش بود و برای اولین بار سر کلاس درس هری نشست و موشک های کاغذی سمتش پرت می کرد، تا روز آخر فارغ التحصیلیش که روی ماشین سفید و جدید هری، با رنگ سبز دیک های بزرگ کشید...</p><p>اون روز هری فکر می کرد دیگه قرار نیست لویی تاملینسون شلوغ و خرابکار رو ببینه...</p><p>اما چند سال بعد تاملینسون دوباره به این مدرسه ی لعنتی برگشت. اینبار نه به عنوان یه دانش آموز که می شه با نمره رامش کرد، بلکه به عنوان یه معلم عوضی که تنها هدفش آزار و اذییت رسوندن به هری بود!</p><p>و اگه هری، فقط از یک چیز توی این سی و اندی سالِ زندگیش مطمئن بود، این بود که لویی تاملینسون فرشته ی عذابشه و تنها ماموریتی که تو این دنیا داره، اذییت کردن هریه.</p><p>پاتریشیا از ردیف سوم به آرومی آرنجش رو به دست جزمین زد و در حالی که سعی می کرد خیلی آروم حرف بزنه گفت:</p><p>"دیدی گفتم. همینطوری هم عقبیم. این هم نصف کلاس رو درس نمی ده. اینژوری بخواد پیش بره باید تمام بعد از ظهر ها رو تا آخر سال، بیایم کلاس تاریخ."</p><p>و وقتی پاتریشیا نگاهش رو از جزمین گرفت، با چشم های عصبی استایلز مواجه شد.</p><p>هری پوزخندی زد، کیفش رو از روی میز برداشت و بدون اینکه نگاهی به دانش آموز ها بندازه، با صدای بلند، تقریبا داد زد:</p><p>"هفته ی بعد از همین مباحثی که امروز قرار بود تدریس بشه امتحان دارین. نمره ی این امتحان تاثیر مستقیم روی مستمرتون داره."</p><p>دستش رو بین موهای تقریبا کوتاه و جوگندمیش کشید و پیش از اینکه کلاس رو ترک کنه گفت:</p><p>"و حتی فکر غیبت هم به سرتون نزنه. هر کس در کلاس هفته ی بعد حاضر نباشه و یا بوی عرق بده، نمره ی پایانیش صفر رد می شه. موفق باشید."</p><p>با خارج شدن از کلاس، نفس عمیقی کشید. هوای راهرو در برابر هوای مسموم کلاس، شبیه هوای پاک یک ساحل خلوت و آروم بود...</p><p>دسته ی چرم کیفش رو محکم تر فشار داد و قدم های بلندش رو به سمت ورزشگاه سوق داد.</p><p>کلاس هری در طبقه ی دوم مدرسه بود و برای رفتن به سالن ورزشی باید به ظبقه ی همکف می رفت.</p><p>بدون اینکه از آسانسور استفاده کنه، یکی یکی از پله ها پایین رفت و هر چه بیشتر به اتفاقی که چند دقیقه ی پیش در کلاسش افتاده بود فکر می کرد عصبی تر می شد.</p><p>اون تاملینسون بچه که از اول تا آخر سه سال هم سابقه ی کاری نداره چطور جرئت می کرد انقدر با بی احترامی با هری رفتار کنه و اینطوری بهش توهین کنه؟!</p><p>با وسواس در ورزشگاه رو هل داد و وارد شد. بالاخره بعد از این همه مدت باید به اون پسره ی بی ادب می فهموند که باید این بچه بازی ها رو بذاره کنار رو جوری که در شان یک معلمه رفتار کنه.</p><p>فضای باشگاه بوی نم و کمی عرق می داد. هواکش ها روشن بودن و به علت بزرگ بودن سالن، خیلی بوی نامطبوعی به مشام نمی رسید.</p><p>لامپ های بزرگ سالن خاموش بودن و نور خورشید از پنجره های غول آسای ورزشگاه وارد می شد و فضا رو روشن می کرد.</p><p>هری نگاهی به سرتاسر سالن انداخت و وقتی فردی رو ندید، راهش رو به سوی رختکن سوق داد.</p><p>صدای کفش های ورنی هری، با هر قدمی که روی کفپوش سالن بر می داشت در ورزشگاه اکو می شد.</p><p>در رختکن معلم ها باز بود و هری می تونست روشن بودن لامپ اون اتاق رو ببینه، برای ثانیه ی جلوی در ایستاد و فکر کرد در بزنه یا نه...</p><p>و در آخر نامطمئن، با پشت دست سه بار به در فلزی ضربه زد. کمی منتطر موند اما وقتی صدایی به گوشش نرسید، اخم روی چهره اش پر رنگ تر شد و بی توجه به اینکه با وارد شدن به رختکن معلم ها امکان داره با چه چیزی یا به عبارت دیگه، چه کسی مواجه بشه، وارد اتاق شد.</p><p>سرش رو پایین انداخت و سعی کرد روی کاشی های خیس رختکن قدم نذاره .</p><p>هوای داخل رخت کن گرم و بخار گرفته بود و کاملا مشخص بود یه نفر اونجا دوش گرفته... و یا داره می گیره.</p><p>در یکی از لاکر ها باز بود، یه شلوارک مشکی و تیشرتی به همون رنگ روی سکوی رخت کن افتاده بود و ساک ورزشی قرمز رنگی روی سکوت چوبی وسط اتاق بود.</p><p>زیپ ساک باز بود و هری می تونست حدس بزنه چیزی جز یه جفت کتونی ورزشی، دو دست لباس و یک بطری توش نیست.</p><p>دیوار های بین دوش های رخت کن نسبتا کوتاه بود و هری می تونست ببینه یکی از ئوش های آخر اتاق بازه و بخار داغ، از آب در حال ریزشِ دوش، ساطح می شه.</p><p>از روی حرص چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و سعی کرد بر اعصابش مسلط باشه. نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد از اینکه هوای خفه ش رخت کن رو در ریه هاش جا داد، با صدای قاطعی گفت :</p><p>"تاملینسون؟"</p><p>و دقیقا در همون لحظه، در یکی از دوش های رخت کن باز شد. هری بی اختیار یک قدم عقب رفت...</p><p>بین لب هاش فاصله ی کمی افتاد و سعی کرد حرف بزنه اما برای اولین در طول عمرش، نمی تونست کلمات رو بیان کنه.</p><p>لویی در حالی که حوله ی کوچیک و سفید رنگی رو خیلی شل به کمرش بسته بود، از اتاقک کوچیک بیرون اومد، پشتش به هری بود و ظاهرا متوجه ی حضور هری استایلز، دبیر تاریخ عبوس و بد اخلاق مدرسه که سوژه ی تمام خرابکاری هاش بود نشد.</p><p>هدفون های بی سیم توی گوش هاش دیده می شد و زیر لب آهنگی که بهش گوش می داد رو می خوند. صداش اون قدری واضح نبود که هری متوجه بشه چه آهنگی می خوه... بیشتر شبیه زمزمه بود.</p><p>چشم های هری از موهای خیس و گوش های لویی گرفته شد و پایین تر اومد...</p><p>نگاهش به همراه هر قطره ی آبی که از موهای خیس لویی چکه می کرد و روی عضلاتش می افتاد حرکت می کرد و پایین تر می اومد. هری، چشم هاش رو روی کتف های ورزیده ی لویی فیکس کرد اما نتونست جلو خودش رو بگیره تا نگاهش رو پایین تر نیاره.</p><p>قوس کمر لویی و انحنای بدنش، چشم های هری رو خیره ی خودش کرده بود و با هر قطره ی آبی که از روی کمرش سر می خورد و به باسنش می رسید، نفس کشیدن برای هری سخت تر از قبل می شد.</p><p>اون قطره های آب لعنتی... انگار زمان کند شده بود و شبیه یک فیلم بزرگسال اغراق شده، هری رو تحت تاثیر خودش قرار می داد.</p><p>مرد آب دهنش رو به سختی فرو داد و تقریبا فراموش کرد دقیقا برای چه کاری سراغ لویی تاملینسون، دبیر کم سابقه و جوون مدرسه که از قضا، تا همین چند سال پیش دانش آموز خودش بود، اومده.</p><p>"تاملینسون!"</p><p>و انگار لویی صداش رو شنید چون بلافاصله به سمت هری برگشت و هری برای می تونست قسم بخوره هر لحظه امکان داشت اون حوله لعنتی روی زمین بیفته.</p><p>ابرو هایی لویی تا وسط پیشونیش بالا رفت و درحالی که با تعجب هدفون های بی سیمش رو از توی گوشش در میاورد به هری نگاه کرد.</p><p>و البته، انگار که هیچ شرمی از اینکه برهنه رو به روی معلم سابقش ایستاده نداره.</p><p>لویی سعی کرد به قیافه ی عصبانی و پریشون هری نخنده و خیلی جدی بپرسه:"آقای استایلز؟"</p><p>و دوباره اون قطره های آب لعنتی...</p><p>دونه دونه از روی شونه های ظریف اما ورزیده ی لویی به پایین سر می خوردن، از روی تتو های جذاب و نیپل های صورتی مرد می گذشتن... از عضله های زیبای شکمش رد می شدن و بعد در حالی که به وی لاین مرد می رسیدن، تا نزدیک دیکش حرکت می کردن و اسیر حوله می شدن.</p><p>لویی با پوزخند پر رنگی دستش رو برای هری تکون داد و با تمسخر گفت:"آقای استایلز! حواستون به من هست؟"</p><p>هری آدمی نبود که کنترلش رو انقدر زود از دست بده. آره. یه آدم عصبی بود و خیلی زود عصبانی می شد ولی این حجم از بی جنبه بودن براش قابل درک نبود.</p><p>نفس عمیقی کشید و اخم همیشگی روی چهره اش رو جایگزین این آشفته حالی کرد. نگاهش رو از بدن لویی گرفت و به لاکر ها خیره شد.</p><p>تک سرفه ای کرد و بعد با لحن خشک و جدی، بدون اینکه حتی برای یک صدم ثانیه به لویی نگاه کنه گفت:</p><p>"بچه ها گفتن بهشون وقت دوش گرفتن نمی دین."</p><p>لویی بی خیال به حرف های هری هدفون های بی سیمش رو توی جیب کناری ساک گذاشت و با بی اعتنایی گفت:</p><p>"خب؟"</p><p>لب های نسبتا خشکش رو با زبون تر کرد و ادامه داد:"من نمی تونم در شرایطی که بوی افتضاح عرق کل کلاس رو گرفته تدریس کنم. امیدوارم درک کنین!"</p><p>هری قصد داشت سخنرانی و غرغر هاش رو ادامه بده اما وقتی نگاهش رو به سمت لویی سوق داد و متوجه شد مرد، بدون اینکه کوچکترین احترامی برای حرف های هری قائل باشه، داره لباس هاش رو از توی ساکش در میاره و قصد داره با بی شرمی تمام حوله اش رو جلوی هری باز کنه و لباساش رو بپوشه، حرف هاش رو قطع کرد.</p><p>"اگه انقدر با این قضیه مشکل داری می تونی تایم کلاست رو تغییر بدی."</p><p>تو این دنیا اگه یک چیز، فقط و فقط یک چیز، هری استایلز رو به مرز جنون برسونه، بی توجهی به حرف هاشه.</p><p>پلک های هری از شدت عصبانیت می پرید و این حجم از بی درک بودن این پسر براش غیر قابل درک بود. سرش رو به سمت لویی چرخوند و بدون اینکه اون اخم پر رنگ روی چهره اش رو بر داره، به صورت بی خیال لویی نگاه کرد... و البته تمام سعیش رو کرد تا نگاهش به سمت پایین و بدن زیبا و جذاب لویی کشیده نشه.</p><p>هری صداش رو بالاتر برد و با جدیت کامل، تهدید وارانه گفت:</p><p>"از هفته ی بعد بچه ها رو مجبور می کنی دوش بگیرن."</p><p>لویی، اما بی خیال تر از هر وقت دیگه ای نیشخندی زد، دستش رو به سمت حوله ی دور کمرش برد و بدون اینکه توجهی به حضور هری استایلز در اتاق رخت کن بکنه، حوله رو از دور کمرش باز کرد و روی سکو انداخت. می تونست نگاه خیره و سنگین هری، روی بدنش رو کاملا احساس کنه...</p><p>"اوه، واقعا؟"</p><p>و عصبانیت...</p><p>عصبانیت تمام چیزی بود که اون لحظه در وجود هری جولان می داد. من قدم های بلندش رو به سمت لویی سوق داد. موقعیتش، معلم بودنش، بالغ بودنش و تمام اصول اخلاقی که طی این سی و هفت سال، هر رز و هر ساعت به خودش یاداوری می کرد رو از یاد برد.</p><p>قطعا، بدن لویی خیلی ورزیده تر از خودش بود اما با توجه به اینکه فکر می کرد مرد هرگز دست به چنین کاری نمی زنه، اصلا انتظار این حرکت رو از سوی هری استایلز نداشت.</p><p>هری هر دو تا دستش رو روی شونه های خیس و گرم لویی قرار داد و به تقریبا، بدنش رو به لاکر ها چسبوند.</p><p>دست راستش رو محکم روی شونه ی لویی فشار داد و گونه ی چپ لویی رو با اون یکی دستش قاب گرفت.</p><p>لویی می تونست عصبانیت رو از توی چشم های سبز و وحشی هری بخونه.</p><p>هری نمی تونست رفتار لویی و مقاومت نکردنش رو درک کنه... پس سعی کرد اهمیتی نده و فقط گفت:</p><p>"وقتی دارم باهات حرف می زنم، بهم دقت کن."</p><p>لویی لبخند مضحکی زد و با پر رویی تمام به چشم های هری خیره شد و جواب داد:</p><p>"حرفات حوصله ام رو سر می بره آقا استایلز. زیادی خسته کننده ایه."</p><p>هری سرش رو پایین انداخت و در حالی که گونه ی لویی رو محکم توی دستش فشار می داد، به بدن مرد خیره شد... بدنی که حالا، بدون هیچ پوشش و حوله ی مزخرفی رو به روش قرار داشت.</p><p>کی فکرش رو می کرد لویی تاملینسونی که هر روزش رو توی مدرسه جهنم کرده، چنین بدن سکسی و جذابی داشته باشه؟</p><p>احساس می کرد شلوارش هر لحظه، بیشتر از لحظه ی قبل داره اذییتش می کنه و تنگ تر می شه.</p><p>فشار دستش رو بیشتر از قبل کرد و مطمئن بود جای هر دو دستش رو صورت و شونه ی لویی باقی مونده.</p><p>لب هاش رو به گوش های لویی نزدیک کرد و با صدای دو رگه ای گفت:</p><p>"پس من خسته کننده ام. آره؟!"</p><p>فک لویی رو کمی شل تر گرفت و لویی از فرصت استفاده کرد و سرش رو تا جایی که به در لاکر برخورد کرد عقب برد...</p><p>لویی با لحن ناراحتِ فیکی گفت:</p><p>"آره. خیلی خیلی زیاد خسته کننده."</p><p>سپس در یک حرکت آنی یکی از دست هاش رو پشت گردن هری گذاشت و سر مرد رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد.</p><p>لب های برجسته و نرم هری رو به لب های باریک و خیس خودش چسبوند و بدون اینکه منتظر علامت مثبتی از سوی هری استایلز باشه، لب های مرد رو به آرومی گاز گرفت.</p><p>هری از شدت غیر منتظره بودن این بوسه... البته اگر بشه اسمش رو بوسه گذاشت... سعی کرد حرفی بزنه، اما وقتی کمی بین لب هاش فاصله داد، لویی زبون خیسش رو وارد دهن گرم هری کرد.</p><p>لویی هر ثانیه این بوسه ی غیر منتظره و بی دلیل رو کثیف تر می کرد و زبونش رو به زبون هری می مالید...</p><p>هری به خاطر این حجم از حرارت و خسیس لب های لویی چشم هاش رو بست و بی اختیار صدای ناله ی ضعیفی از بین لب هاش خارج شد...</p><p>و دقیقا همین صدای لعنتی کافی بود تا بدون اینکه توجهی به لویی داشته باشه، با دست هاش شونه ی مرد رو هل داد و از خودش جداش کرد.</p><p>البته که لویی صدای اون ناله ی ضعیف هری رو شنیده بود... لویی لبخند بزرگی زد و در حالی که زبونش رو روی لب هاش هاش می کشید به چشم های آشفته ی هری خیره شد.</p><p>نیازی نبود که به پایین تنه ی آقای استایلز نگاه کنه تا بفهمه مرد سفت شده... هر کسی با دیدن بدن زیبای لویی و حرکات سکسیش سفت می شد!</p><p>لویی ابرو هاش رو دو بار بالا پایین کرد و با همون لبخند پر رنگ رو به هری گفت:"به نظر می رسه یه مشکلی براتون پیش اومده آقای استایلز."</p><p>و دوباره، هری برای بار دوم تمام اصول اخلاقیش رو کنار گذاشت و تصمیم گرفت به این مرد بفهمونه نمی تونه هر کاری که می خواد انجام بده و قسر در بره.</p><p>محکم لب های خودش رو روی لب های لویی کیپ کرد، دست هاش رو دور کمر مرد حلقه کرد و لویی رو اسیر دست هاش کرد.</p><p>وحشیانه زبون لویی رو می مکید و لب هاش رو گاز می گرفت.</p><p>لویی هم در پاسخ، زبونش رو بین لب های هری حرکت می داد و این بوسه ی کثیف رو همراهی می کرد.</p><p>هری دست راستش رو روی کمر لویی کشید و آروم آروم انگشت هاش رو به سمت پایین هدایت کرد تا جایی که به شکاف باسن لویی رسید... می تونست لرزیدن بدن مرد رو بین دست هاش احساس کنه.</p><p>هری، لب هاش رو از لب های نرم و خیس لویی جدا کرد و با فاصله گرفتن لب هاشون از هم، بزاق در هم آمیخته اشون کش اومد.</p><p>برای ثانیه ای با چشم های غرق در شهوت به هم نگاه کردن و بعد هری، چشم هاش رو به ترقوه های لویی دوخت و لب هاش روش گذاشت. پوست بدن مرد رو می مکید و گاز های نسبتا محکمی می گرفت.</p><p>لویی بی اختیار ناله کرد هر دو دستش رو توی کت هری برد و سعی کرد کتش رو دربیاره.</p><p>هری لب هاش رو با نارضایتی از ترقوه های لویی جدا کرد و به پوست برنزه ی مرد که به سرعت در حال رنگ گرفتن بود نگاه کرد.</p><p>با کمک لویی کتش رو از تنش در آورد و دست هاش رو به سمت کمربند شلوارش برد.</p><p>لویی چشم های خمارش رو پایین تنه ی هری دوخت و دستش رو به سمت دیک خودش برد اما قبل از اینکه بتونه لمسش کنه، هری مچ دستش رو محکم گرفت و گفت:</p><p>"دست نزن."</p><p>لویی از لذت آه کشید و ناله کرد:"چشم آقای استایلز."</p><p>مرد کمربندش رو باز کرد و بدون اینکه توجهی به شلوار اتو کشیده و مرتبش بکنه، به همراه باکسرش درش آورد و روی سکو پرتش کرد.</p><p>لویی چشم هاش رو به دیک سفت و بزرگ مرد دوخته بود و به این فکر می کرد، لویی شونزده ساله حتی در دور ترین رویا هاش هم نمی دید که یه روزی، چند سال بعد، قراره با بی اعصاب و بداخلاق ترین معلمش سکس داشته باشه!</p><p>لویی سعی کرد حرفی بزنه و نگاهش رو از دیک صورتی هری که از همین الان پریکام، نوکش رو خیس کرده بود بگیره اما هری دست هاش رو محکم روی شونه هاش فشار داد و باعث شد با زانو روی زمین فرود بیاد.</p><p>زانو های برهنه اش بر اثر برخورد با کاشی های سرد کف رخت کن کمی درد گرفته ان ولی شهوت بیش از این حرف ها جلوی چشم هاش رو گرفته بود تا بخواد به درد خفیف زانو هاش اهمیت بده.</p><p>هری دو تا دکمه ی اول پیراهنش رو باز کرد و بعد بدون اینکه به خودش زحمت بده بقیه ی دکمه ها رو هم باز کنه، پیرهن رو از سرش در آورد.</p><p>چونه ی لویی رو با دست چپش نگه داشت، سر مرد رو به سمت بالا رفت گرفت و بی اراده انگشت شستش رو وارد دهن گرم و خیس لویی کرد.</p><p>انگشتش رو بین لب های مرد کشید، زیر چشم هاش رو لمس کرد و طی یک حرکت ناگهانی با دست دیگه اش کشیده ی نسبتا محکمی روی گونه ی راست لویی زد.</p><p>"از هفته ی بعد بچه ها رو مجبور می کنی دوش بگیرن."</p><p>گونه ی لویی از شدت ضربه ای که خورده بود گزگز می کرد، حقیقتا توقع چنین حرکتی رو نداشت ولی استایلز امروز بهش ثابت کرد که ظاهرا اون قدر ها هم که نشون می ده خسته کننده نیست!</p><p>قلق کار دستش اومده بود، پس عین دفعه ی قبل پاسخ داد:"اگه انقدر با این قضیه مشکل داری می تونی تایم کلاست رو تغییر بدی"</p><p>و هری بدون اینکه منتظر حرکت دیگه ای از سوی لویی باشه، دیکش رو روی دهن لویی فشار داد و مرد، بی هیچ مخالفتی دهنش رو باز کرد و زبونش رو روی دیک سفت هری کشید.</p><p>لویی سعی کرد کنترل رو به دست بگیره و سرش رو تکون بده، زبونش رو روی کلاهک دیک هری بکشه و لب هاش رو دور التش حلقه کنه... اما هری، دستش رو بین موهای لویی کشید. خیس بودن موهای کوتاه مرد، کارش رو راحت تر می کرد پس فقط دستش رو روی سر لویی محکم کرد و سرش رو ثابت نگه داشت.</p><p>هری ناله ی عمیقی سر داد، دیکش رو آروم آروم وارد دهن لویی کرد. بهش فرصت نفش کشیدن داد و بعد از یک دم عمیق، دیکش رو محکم به حلق لویی کوبوند.</p><p>موهای لویی رو بیشتر کشید و ضربه هاش رو به گلوی لویی عمیق تر کرد...</p><p>لویی در حالی که سعی داشت چشم هاش رو باز نگه داره به چهره ی غرق در لذت هری نگاه می کرد و سعی می کرد نفس بکشه!</p><p>با هر بار برخورد دیک هری به ته گلوش، احساس می کرد امکان داره محتویات معده اش رو بالا بیاره و این کمی اذییتش می کرد... هری که متوجه ی عق زدن لویی شده بود، بلافاصله بعد از اینکه چشم های خیس و قرمز لویی رو دید، دیکش رو از دهنش مرد بیرون کشید... آب دهن و پریکام هری از لب های لویی آویزون بود! هری با خودش فکر کرد که قیافه ی تاملینسون از همین الان هم جوریه که انگار به فاک رفته!</p><p>لویی ناله کرد و هری، قبل از اینکه خم بشه و کمر لویی رو بگیره و بلندش کنه، با صدایی که بر اثر شهوت می لرزید گفت:</p><p>"از هفته ی بعد بچه ها رو مجبور می کنی دوش بگیرن."</p><p>لویی آب دهنش رو قورت داد و گلو درد شدید، باعث شد چهره اش در هم فرو بر... اما با گستاخی تمام جواب داد: "</p><p>"اوه، واقعا؟"</p><p>هری که از پاسخ لویی تعجبی نکرده بود، لبخند کجی زد و بدن لویی رو سریع چرخوند و به لاکر ها فشار داد.</p><p>و لویی درست عین یک عروسک خیمه شب بازی، اجازه می داد آقای استایلز هر طوری که می خواد بدنش رو بچرخونه...</p><p>در حقیقت از بعد از سالها، تازه به این پی برده بود که این مرد اون قدر ها هم که فکرش رو می کرد خسته کننده نبود.</p><p>هری سینه اش رو به کتف لویی چسوند و در حالی که با دست چپش یکی از لپ های باسن لویی رو فشار می داد، دو تا از انگشت هاش دست راستش رو درون دهن مرد فرو کرد و با انگشت هاش با زبون لویی بازی می کرد.</p><p>لب هاش رو از پشت به گردن صافه و کشیده ی لویی چسبوند و نقطه به نقطه ی گردن مرد رو جوری می مکید که مطمئن بشه کبودی هاش تا چند روز می مونه...</p><p>لویی با انگشت های بلند هری که توی دهنش بود، ناله های خفه ای می کرد و باعث می شد دیک هری حتی سفت تر از چیزی که هست بشه.</p><p>هری لب هاش رو به گوش لویی چسبوند و بعد از اینکه به آرومی لاله ی گوشش رو لیس زد، انگشت هاش رو از دهن لویی بیرون آورد و زمزمه کرد:"آفرین پسر خوب</p><p>سپس انگشت اشاره اش رو به روی سوراخ لویی کشید و بعد از اینکه کمی انگشتش رو روی باسنش چرخوند، به آرومی از رینگ سوراخ لویی ردش کرد...</p><p>لویی احساس بدی بهش دست داد اما می دونست این احساس خیلی موندگار نیست و بزودی قراره لذت عجیبی بدنش رو فرا بگیره.</p><p>هری انگشتش رو آروم آروم حرکت داد و وقتی که حس کرد سوراخ لویی داره بهش عادت می کنه، انگشت وسطش رو هم اضافه کرد...</p><p>نصدای ناله های لویی و نفس های سنگین هری، تمام فضای رخت کن و احتمالا سالن ورزشگاه رو فرا گرفته بود...</p><p>"سریع تر انگشت هات رو تکون بده لطفا."</p><p>هری از اینکه لویی انقدر با ادبانه ازش درخواست کرده بود به وجد اومد و بدون اینکه مثل همیشه مخالفت کنه، حرکت انگشت هاش رو سریع تر کرد و لویی یک دفعه ناله ی بلندی کرد...</p><p>هری لب هاش رو روی کتف ظریف و البته عضلانی لویی چسبوند و با انگشت هاش باز هم به همون نقطه ضربه زد. دست از لاو بایت گذاشتن کشید و از بالای شونه ی لویی، نگاهی به دیکش انداخت. دیک لویی به شدت سفت شده بود، پریکام ازش چکه می کرد و خیلی دردناک به نظر می رسید.</p><p>ناله های لویی شدید تر شده بود و هری می دونست اگه کوچک ترین دستی به دیک لویی بزنه، مرد ارضا می شه... پس فقط انگشت هاش رو از سوراخ باز شده و داغ لویی کشید بیرون و دیکش رو لای باسن لویی گذاشت.</p><p>لویی بلافاصله اعتراض کرد و سعی کرد با تکون داد کمرش هری رو مجبور کنه تا سریع تر از یه پیرمرد هفتاد ساله عمل کنه!</p><p>"هـ...هری لطفا... لطفا سریع تر آقای استایلز!"</p><p>هری سرش رو توی گردن لویی فرو برد، نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد از اینکه لب هاش رو دوباره روی گردن نرم و جذاب لویی گذاشت، با دست چپش دیکش رو گرفت و آروم توی سوراخ لویی فشار داد.</p><p>نفس لویی برای لحظه ای برید و درد پر رنگی در وجودش جوونه زد، به سختی سعی کرد خودش رو روی پاهاش نگه داره، نفسش رو حبس کرد چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد تا به این درد عادت کنه... دردی که می دونست سر انجامی جز لذتی وصف نشدنی نداره.</p><p>و بعد از چند لحظه نفسش رو بریده بریده بیرون داد و باسنش رو به عقب و جلو حرکت داد. عین چی درد داشت ولی احساس لذت بخشی، کم کم داشت وجود لویی رو فرا می گرفت.</p><p>هری که متوجه ی آماده بودن لویی شد، لب هاش رو از گردن مرد جدا کرد، با دست چپش گردن لویی رو محکم گرفت و با دست راستش باسنش رو ثابت نگه داشت و با ریتم آؤومی شروع به ضربه زدن کرد.</p><p>ناله های هردوشون در فضای رخت کن اکو می شد و هارمونی جذابی رو ایجاد کرده بود.</p><p>هری شدت ضربه هاش رو بیشتر کرد و با هر بار ضربه زدن در سوراخ لویی و برخورد کلاهک دیکش با پروستات مرد، لویی ناله بلندی می کرد.</p><p>هری می دونست که لویی نزدیکه ارضا بشه پس فقط دستش رو به سمت دیک سفت و دردناک لویی برد و دورش حلقه کرد.</p><p>انگشت شستش رو روی نوک دیک لویی کشید و ضربه هاش رو توی سوراخش محکم و سریع تر از قبل کرد.</p><p>لب هاش رو به لاله ی گوش لویی چسبوند، بدن لویی به آرومی لرزید و هری مایع گرمی رو توی دستش احساس کرد... دستش رو دور بدن مرد حلقه کرد تا لویی بتونه تعادلش رو حفظ کنه، ضربه های محکمش رو چند بار دیگه ادامه داد و وقتی که احساس کرد داره ارضا می شه دیکش رو یک دفعه از سوراخ حساس لویی بیرون کشید. لویی به آرومی هیسی گفت.</p><p>هری با کمی هند جاب دادن به خودش ارضا شد و کامش با شدت روی باسن لویی ریخت و مثل همون قطره های آبی که تا چند دقیقه ی پیش روی بدن لویی سر می خوردن، روی لپ های باسن مرد جریان پیدا کرد—</p><p>هر دوشون نفس نفس می زدن و احساس خستگی و البته کمر درد، تمام بدنشون رو در بر گرفته بود...</p><p>هری چونه اش رو روی شونه ی لویی گذاشت و در حالی که سعی می کرد نفس هاش رو منظم کنه، با بی حالی گفت:</p><p>"از هفته ی بعد بچه ها رو مجبور می کنی دوش بگیرن."</p><p>لویی با خستگی لبخند کم رنگی زد و گفت:</p><p>"اگر قرار باشه این اتفاق دوباره تکرار بشه، دیگه هیچوقت بهشون نمی گم دوش بگیرن."</p><p>هری در پاسخ به حرف لویی لب هاش رو به شونه ی مرد چسبوند و بوسه ای روی پوست برنزه اش گذاشت.</p><p>فضای رخت کن ساکت بود و تنها صدایی که به گوش می رسید نفس های نامنظم هری و لویی بود.</p><p>در حقیقت همه چیز خوب و مرتب بود، تا وقتی که صدای شکستن چیزی به گوش رسید...</p><p>هری و لویی بلافاصله سرشون رو به سمت در برگردونن. لویی نگاهش رو از روی بطری آب شیشه ای روی زمین که تیکه تیکه شده بود گرفت و به فردی که تو درگاه رخت کن ایستاده بود نگاه کرد.</p><p>رنگ از چهره ی هری پرید و حتی نمی تونست اخم بکنه...</p><p>فک کلوم رسما افتاده بود، در حالی که دهنش باز مونده بود و خشکش زده بود، به آرومی گفت:</p><p>"فاک."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>